


Wakanda Summer 瓦坎达夏日

by gobirdiego, sjlzwd



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega/Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobirdiego/pseuds/gobirdiego, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjlzwd/pseuds/sjlzwd
Summary: By：杉田君杉田杉田杉田杉田Bucky解冻后，定居在了瓦坎达人烟稀少的牧场。同时他和Steve也确认了彼此的生命中没有其他人比对方更重要，所以他们确立了伴侣关系，尽管他们都是Omega。和Steve在农场一起待了几个月，Bucky发现他们的发情期的日子越来越一致了。以前他俩可以在其中一人发情期的时候把对方的屁股操开花，但是如果两个人同时在发情期，就意味着其中一人要忍着发痒且水淋淋的屁股去操另一个人的屁股。Bucky想着，还有半个月的时间又要到发情期了，其他的Omega同性情侣是怎么解决这个的？Bucky自己想了一会，眼看快到了中午，决定放下手里的活，回小屋仔细想想，顺便躲躲太阳。他在Google搜索栏输入了“Omega”、“同性”、“发情期”这三个关键字，按下了回车，仔细地浏览。过了二十分钟，他在亚马逊下单了一个叫做“九头蛇”的情趣用品。据描述，这玩意可以同时照顾两个男性Omega的生殖腔、前列腺和膀胱。





	Wakanda Summer 瓦坎达夏日

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gobirdiego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobirdiego/gifts).



> 送给我的小车神田田“ Go 杉田 Go”

 

“那个羽衣甘蓝，卷起来会好切一点。”Bucky一边把土豆、洋葱和蒜放在锅里炒软，倒入鸡汤，一边指挥Steve。

“好久没有用刀切菜，手生了。”Steve笑：“它们老是滑来滑去的。”

搅拌器的马达声和旋转的刀片将土豆变成均匀细腻的泥，Bucky又加入了海盐和黑胡椒，用汤勺舀起来吹：“你尝尝味道怎么样?”

Steve被喂食的样子很好看，他怕烫到，粉而饱满的嘴唇微微缩着嘟起来的样子会让人很有食欲，也许还伴随着点别的欲。Bucky很喜欢看。

“想要点蜡肠。”他品着嘴巴里浓郁的香气要求到。他一直很喜欢腊肠的味道，小时候他不常能吃到，来到新世纪的头一段日子，因为没有完全融入，没有目标，也没有归属感，他根本没想到吃的事情。但是后来老天把Bucky还给了他，他又有一个家了，这让他的味蕾也突然跟着复活了。

Bucky煎腊肠很细心，他热好平底锅后，会用小火加橄榄油把腊肠本身的红油煎出来一半，变成那种有点焦的透明的样子，Steve把切成丝的甘蓝放进土豆泥里面焖着，忍不住拿叉子去Bucky的煎锅里捞了一片，虽然烫舌头可是真的好香阿。

“去摆桌子。”Bucky两只手都忙着，只好用脚踢他的小腿。

他们一早就在当地最大的超市买了好多好多东西，主要是食物和各种饮品，都是为了即将到来的发情期做储备。他们烧了这锅土豆汤，做了些海鲜沙拉，超大烤盘的千层面，用黑啤加欧芹炖了牛肉，最后是用新鲜的黑布林果弄了个蛋糕当甜品。

一切准备就绪，满满一大桌子食物，吃个三四天还能有富裕，两个人心满意足地一起坐下来，开始争相填饱自己的胃。

“你感觉怎么样？”Steve问，他想把围裙解下来搭在椅子上，被Bucky制止了。

“想看你继续穿这个。”他咽下一大口热汤，舔着嘴唇说，一边挑眉毛：“最好只穿这个。”

Steve撕了一片面包丢他：“你自己为什么不那么穿？”  
“我又不是那个快要把椅子坐垫弄湿的人。”Bucky笑嘻嘻地说。

Steve涨了个大红脸，他也没想到这个，按上次的时间记录，他们本来应该是晚上或明天才会发动的。

“快脱。我现在就想看。”Bucky把脚从拖鞋里伸出来，往Steve的裤管里面塞，蹭他的脚踝和小腿。

Steve被他蹭的心里也痒，索性遂了他的癖好，把柔软的家居裤、内裤和短袖T恤衫褪下来放一边。Bucky兴趣盎然地一边看一边舔干净手指，等Steve一脱完，立即拉着他转身背对自己，说要帮他系上后腰的带子。

“喂！”Steve被他按在了桌子边上，腰和屁股被拉的很高：“你说了只想看看的! 还有不要玩弄食物！”

Bucky才不管他的抗议，他放上去的全都舔干净了，又没有浪费，凭什么不能玩？再说那些酱料涂在Steve白皙又紧实的屁股上，可比放盘子里好看好吃多了。

“我刚刚做饭时就在想，这么多食物都压不住的松柏香味，肯定是你的信息素。”Bucky把鼻子拱进去长长地嗅了一下，一边有一下没一下地舔。

Steve的膝盖已经软了，他绷着手臂的肌肉轻捏着桌子边不敢用力：“去床上好不好？Buck？或者去浴室。”他们上次在厨房里瞎搞，就差点把橱柜门搞坏，这次他是真的不太敢闹。

“先这样磨蹭一会儿。”Bucky踢开他的脚把自己嵌进去，两只手从Steve的窄腰一路捏着向上，直到把两团饱满的胸都掬在手里，沉甸甸的，软乎乎的，这是Steve发情期特有的福利，特别是当乳头被拇指拨弄时，他会拼命忍着不想发出的那种细小的声音，Bucky'特别喜欢。

“转过来。”Bucky帮助Steve翻身，变成腰部悬空，仅用手肘向后撑着桌子的姿势，还坏心眼地把他胸前的围裙带子往下拉，正好卡着围裙边露出一边的乳头。

“别……！”  
Steve说晚了，Bucky就是故意把他扒成这样的。现在敏感的浅粉色软肉已经进了Bucky的嘴巴，如果不把Steve吸到受不了，Bucky是不可能放过他的。

Steve已经出汗了，围裙下面也高高地支起了帐篷。Bucky感觉到他的变化，把那块可怜的布料的下摆撩起，拉下自己的裤子用同样的硬度蹭他。

“先让你交一次。”Bucky的阴茎在Steve的屁股上戳来戳去，沾了不少他发情期分泌的体液，几乎没有遇上太大的阻力就滑进Steve的身体里：“你真的已经很湿了哎。”

Steve向后仰，喉结在红成一片的脖颈上滚动，放下顾忌，更主动地把胸送到Bucky的嘴里。他现在敏感的能就这样出来，只要继续保持稳定的节奏，那个暖烘烘的快感是一点点不断累积的。

温柔的手指握住他的阴茎，它直挺挺地戳在空气里已经有一会儿了。

“Stevie，宝贝，射在我手里。”Bucky放开他酸软不堪的胸部，转而贴住他的耳朵说。

Steve的汗出的越发的密了，他后颈的Omega腺体涨得疼痛，腹部也一抽一抽的，随着Bucky在他腺体上一下故意的重咬，他的临界点也轰的一下到达了。

02

2.

舒服了一下的Steve心情总是特别放松，他开了聚会装的超大包薯片，和Bucky头靠头，窝在沙发上看电影，消磨静谧的夏日时光。

Bucky所在的这个农场位置相当偏远，外面被他开了荒，种了点果子和农作物，除了野兔和飞鸟经常来打牙祭之外，基本没有什么人打扰。午后的阳光、树木和花香、小鸟的啾鸣，爱人的陪伴，这对他们来说都是太少有的人间仙境了，两辈子也没体验过，连他们购置的这张不贵的沙发都相当舒适，起码比他们小时候一起打地铺睡觉用的沙发垫子舒服多了。

就物质生活而言，世界还真是变得更好了呢。

“你为什么还不来？”

Steve凑近Bucky仔细观察他的脸，拇指按在Bucky的嘴唇上：“每次你发情，鼻子都会有点红，耳朵尖和额头也是，我不会认错的，怎么到现在还没有？”

Bucky张嘴把Steve的手指含进去，舔薯片残留的咸味：“干嘛，又想要啦？这么快？”

Steve继续搅弄他的嘴唇和舌头，超级软，又红又软，还滑滑的：“不行吗？咱们有多久没见了，快一个月了吧？而且，我只是有点好奇……就，你买的那个，到底怎么搞。”

Bucky把Steve的手指整根吸到喉咙口，再啵地吐出来：“当然行啊，我喜欢你总是需要我。但我可没本事被你一边玩舌头一边说话，咱们现在上去看看那东西，我大概有点思路。”

Steve有点紧张地跟在Bucky后面：“那东西真叫九头蛇吗？而你竟然买了？”

Bucky笑：“怎么，都过去了呀，何况，你和我一起用，害怕的应该是它吧？”

Steve也摇头笑，他的傻小子真是一辈子擅长在最可怕的地方笑出声来，简直没法更爱他一点。

“所以它真的有九个头？”

Bucky先一步进到房间里，把东西从床头柜里面拿出来----那是个超级大的硬纸板黑盒子，往外一倒，一个透明的大章鱼样的东西掉出来。

“真的。”Bucky看着呆住的Steve快要笑出声来，他把说明书展开，仔细给Steve解释。

“喏，这个两边对称的比较长的，是仿真按摩器，长度差不多相当于Alpha的平均值，上面各有两个头，分别用来照顾咱们俩的前列腺和生殖腔，这就是四个。” 

Steve看起来还是很楞，Bucky抓着他的手去摸那个按摩器底部的圆球：“不是看起来那么硬，好像是硅胶或什么其它材料的。这个圆球……说明书上说这个会在按下对应的圆形开关的时候胀大变成结。”

“……这么厉害的吗？”

“是啊，还有可以自己填充液体，模拟射精的那种中空的，但是我没选，怕不好清理。”

Steve赞同地点头，他们昨晚就开始在床上铺了四五层厚厚的毯子，避免弄湿相对难拆洗的床垫。以前一个人发水就已经够壮观的了，现在两个同步进入发情期，还是不要什么模拟射精来添乱了。

“那个中间最粗最大的是把手，放电池和开关用的。按这里，箭头朝下的，就是会让主按摩器开工的，五个。”

“这两个小的弯曲的是什么？”Steve又指着一对螺旋形的对称硅胶体问：“是，用在……”

“嗯哼~”Bucky好心地接了话，向后坐下来，方便Steve的手伸进他裤子里捏他暂时蛰伏的性器：“就是绕着它的，按这个螺旋箭头，可以上下滑动，好像你这样帮我打一样，7个了把。”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，Bucky在他的动作下有点硬了，他们应该很快可以再来一发：“最后两个呢？”

Bucky神秘兮兮地笑，把中间最粗的控制把手按了一下，弹出一个小舱门，里面是两个牙签样的纤细小棒：“插在阴茎上那个小洞洞里，限制射精。你这么敏感的身体，我想，放上能多撑几轮。”

Steve捂住了脸：“X，这设计师真是太有才了。”

03

被打开新世界大门的Steve更加急切了，Bucky也差不多，两个人就着好奇心在床上来了个手活，弄的一身粘腻，但Bucky看起来还是不够湿润。没奈何，只好转移到浴室先去洗漱。

“好啦，别不高兴。”Bucky把金属手臂搭在浴缸外，泡温水澡泡地相当自在：“等待就是这样的，你越着急，他越不会来，心平气和了，反而就偷偷开始啦！”

Steve咬着嘴唇把Bucky的腿分开架在浴缸边缘上，托起他的屁股：“我舔舔你好吗？”

Bucky超喜欢这个，Steve看到他的小洞明显的收缩了一下，然后把腿分得更开了。

先是在体外大面积的舔，两个拇指插进去，反方向分开洞口，再朝里面探舌头，推开层层叠叠的软肉，找寻他生的比较浅的敏感点。 Bucky明显是舒服的不得了，腰和屁股一直在他手里扭，还情不自禁地挺腰，他的阴茎又硬邦邦地翘起来了。

“Bucky，我好像又……”Steve的手开始发抖了，他看不了Bucky这样子，他自己的发情期本来就已经开始了，看到情欲中的伴侣只会让他的热潮来的更凶。 “为什么你还不来?为什么？”他都快哭了，放下Bucky的屁股，转而抱着他的脖子蛮横地吸吮他的腺体：“为什么我不是Alpha，我想标记你，想让你跟我同步热潮，想在你身体里成结，想完全意义上的拥有你，为什么我不是Alpha？为什么你也不是？”

Bucky回抱住他，舔他脖子上的腺体来安抚：“我以为我们早说过这个了，Stevie。” 他把一根金属手指塞进Steve的肠道，试探着变成两根，再变成三根，向外扩张，向内深入，直到Steve难耐地把两条大长腿牢牢缠在他的腰上，无声地催促他进去。

“Alpha，Omega，不过是让我们更明白咱们分不开而已，哪怕性向再不合适，哪怕谁都觉得不合适。”

浴缸里的水一晃一晃的，有的溢出来淌在地砖上，有的顺着泄水孔流走。

他们缠绕着。

漫天星斗的时候，Steve终于睡着了。Bucky亲亲他汗湿的头发，留他在床上休息，自己下楼补充食物，顺便到田埂上走走，给他的小羊们未来几天的食物和水备好。期间看见一些夜晚出没的小动物，偷偷的在他的地里扒吃的，Bucky也不生气，相反还觉得有点可爱。

可能是Steve在他身边让他心情过于好吧。

夜晚不似午后那么热，风穿过他过于宽松的白背心和四角裤，在皮肤上拂过，带来凉爽的感觉。他坐在田梗上，仰望着满天的闪烁出神。

他又何尝不想当一个Alpha呢。

因为Omega的身份，他在敌人手里的过去根本不能细想。  
但那些都过去了。 看看现在，时代确实进步了，虽然比较慢，还伴随着阶段性的倒退，但总比以前好。未来也一定会更好，他是有信心的。

最重要的，他和Steve能像现在这样，在广袤的天地中拥有一个小小的角落，拥有一段温柔的夏日时光，即使未来再有什么，他也无所畏惧了，最珍贵的宝物已经在他心里了。

从后腰到胯骨突然传来一阵隐痛，温暖如波浪扩散，蔓延到小腹，再让大腿根酸软，Bucky 撑起身体，迅速往家里跑，跑到半层楼又连跳几个台阶下去拎了两大提的桶装矿泉水、运动饮料和能量棒。他们这下真要出不了房了。

Steve也是真累了，本来在家里的Steve就容易放松，睡的特别熟，何况今天他因为先发动，被Bucky用各种方式操了太多次，尽管Bucky来来回回把半个厨房都快搬进来了，他也睡得无知无觉的。

Bucky想了想，又去床头柜翻那个九头蛇，他把附赠的消毒液喷在上面，摆在床铺上自己那一边，给主按摩器涂好润滑，脱下裤子小心地坐上去。

凉凉的，而且和Steve比还是有点硬，但粗长的程度确实和Omega不是同一个级别。 他没有给自己做好扩张，导致进入有点困难，肛口卡在头部一半的位置就吃不进去了，他只好抖着手在退出来，在手指上涂好润滑剂给自己放松。

“Steve……”他想象这是Steve的手指，他的队长总是很喜欢给Bucky指交，变着法子抠挖他敏感的肠道，还特别喜欢正面来，理由是能看到他脸上渴求的表情。 他并不知道那是什么样，当他一个人的时候，他有时候自慰，但他没在镜子前那么做过，也许有一天他会试试的，也许，当他对自己现在的身体能更接受一些的时候。

终于能够容纳四指后，他再次发起了尝试。这次的进入比刚才容易的多，他一边深深吐气，一边把屁股向下沉，没一分钟便把自己钉在了粗长的棍子上，他分泌的水有点多，打湿了按摩器底部模拟成结用的圆球，滑的抓不住，感觉为双人设计的用品，一个人用会感觉有点容易倾斜。 但问题不大，起码他体内那种刺痒的渴望被暂时缓解了。

把那个螺旋形的按摩器绕在勃起的阴茎上，他让自己适应了一会儿，才打开最小力度的开关。嗡嗡嗡的震动声在卧室里响起，而他的爱人背朝着他睡在旁边，不知为什么，意外地感觉有一点羞耻啊，好像干了什么见不得人的事。

“Steve……”他又轻轻地叫，脑子里不和时宜地想起Steve刚刚分化出第二性征的时候。 那个夜里，Bucky爬上Steve家的墙，扒他的窗户往里面看，瘦小的躯体也是这样背朝着窗户，缩成小小的一团，金发的少年因为最终没有分化成Alpha，而是和Bucky一样变成Omega伤透了心，把自己关在屋子里已经快两天了。

“Steve，看看我。”他那时这样叫他，直到眼睛红肿的小豆芽不敢相信地转过身来，打开玻璃窗抓住他。

现在也是这样呢，他现在也是同样需要他的金发小子转过头来呢。

“Steve，看看我。”他继续轻轻叫着，把开关开的更大，升级的震动让他从肚子外面都能看到些微变形，他试着放松自己，感受温暖的水顺着按摩棒流出来。他的前列腺被碾磨的太敏感了，生殖腔的入口也开始有了缝隙，那个蛇头不知道是什么材质，前后磨蹭的时候，弹性相当好，并不会疼痛，而另一个螺旋形的按摩环正绕着他的蘑菇头轻柔打转，上面似乎还有一点点小吸盘或者突起。

Steve刚刚被唤醒，就看到了这一幕，一时之间还以为自己仍在梦中。

“Buck？”

Bucky确实有点遭不住了，腰酸的不断想往后倒。他伸出手，Steve立即拉住他，麻利地绕到他身后，让他靠在自己胸膛上。“你还好吗？”

Bucky向后揽住他的脖子，和他接吻。  
“不能再好了。”他软软地说。

Steve在亲吻里哼了一声：“我严重怀疑这个。”

他的手掌伸进白背心的下摆，抚摸Bucky的肚子、腰、和他因为兴奋而站立起来的乳头，那儿已经硬的像个尖尖的小石子儿了，Steve隔着布料把它含进嘴里嘬。

好不容易啊，他都等了一天了。

“那个东西……感觉怎么样？比我好吗？”Steve有点不甘心地问，Bucky的脖子一片潮红，腺体开始变得肿胀，Steve把口水均匀地涂在上面。”

Bucky回头咬他：“比你好多了，差不多……两倍吧。”

Steve哼笑着抓他的胸，惩罚性地用指甲掐了一下：“不是还有一个小细头吗？我帮你用上，就能有4倍了。”

说是牙签，其实头部完全是圆润的。

Steve做好两只小棍的消毒，涂上润滑液，先把自己撸到勃起，试着插进去，试验合适的角度和力度，不断变换方向和深浅，感觉到有些疼痛就停下来，歇一下又套弄着让自己硬起来。

这景象让Bucky感觉十分奇妙----在奇怪的事情上也别致地认真的Steve真的很奇妙。

“只是，你知道……不想因为没有经验伤到你。”他看Bucky一直看他，讪讪地有点脸红，Bucky咬着嘴唇把他拉近，给他一个更深的吻。

“别搞了，和我一起。”他的手往下探Steve的屁股，暖乎乎的又在酝酿，他用亲吻、手指的插入和揉捏让那点湿气变成小溪流。

“坐上来。”Steve被引导着坐在了另一边，他也是头一回吃进这么大的仿真肉棒，捉紧了Bucky的手臂才不至于抖的坐不下。

“怎么样？”Bucky抚摸着Steve向后仰而拉长的筋腱，手扶在他脖子后面。

“呃，还是更喜欢你的。”Steve 斟酌着说。

“小骗子。”Bucky抱紧他。

热度接管了一切，他们一起试验了不同的力度、同步或交替着上下起伏，Steve细心地发现Bucky在生殖腔被强硬打开时叫的声音比平时要更响也更无所顾忌，他自己也可能差不多，毕竟这个东西真的很粗大，也进的过于深，在他们共同按下代表成结的圆形按键时，那个设计成从入口一路向上，强势碾压着进入腔体的模拟结球简直快要让他昏死过去。

“你还好吗？”他颤抖地依靠在Bucky的身上，全身水淋淋的，来来回回舔舐Bucky的脖子，帮他度过余韵，Bucky也这样依靠着他，啃咬着他，抚摸着他。他们这下子是真的把毛毯都搞湿了，而这才只是为期3天的发情期的刚开始而已。

“好的不能再好了。”  
Bucky高潮后的生理性泪水让他的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，带着点苦味的信息素香散落在Steve周围的夜色里。

Steve确信，这一句Bucky可没有骗他。

（End）


End file.
